


Too Chicken

by Malumsbabygirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Pushy luke tries to help, admitting feelings, cuteness, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malumsbabygirl/pseuds/Malumsbabygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew you'd be too chicken</p>
<p>or the one mikey just wants to tell cal he loves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot.... hope you like

Michael took a breath before going into his shared room with Calum where the younger boy was sitting on his bed messing with his bass. "Hey Mikey." He smiled up at the blond.

"Uh hi." Michael mumbled sitting on his own bed. "Just tell him you like him." Luke's advice rang through his mind. 

Calum sat his bass down in the stand. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly looking at his friend. Michael sat down next to him, wringing his hands nervously. "Oh my god what did you break?" Calum asked. 

Michael looked at him confused. "I didn't break anything." He tilted his head. 

"You just look really nervous. Here." Calum gave him one of the stuffed animals a fan had given him. Michael would crawl into Calum's bed at night to cuddle some of the stuffed animals from fans Calum had lined up along his wall. It always seemed to calm him down. Calum didn't know, but it was actually being close to Calum that really calmed Michael down. Michael liked being the small spoon but also liked holding something so he would hold the stuffed animals. 

Michael swallowed hard. "Calum I..." He licked his lips. "I don't know how to say..." 

Calum tilted his head. "Mikey you can tell me anything." He brushed Michael's fringe from his soft green eyes. 

Michael looked into the other boys deep brown eyes and felt everything he'd planned slip away. His cheeks tinted pink before just looking down at the stuffed bear. Calum bit his lip before cupping Michael's cheek, pressing his lips to his softly. Michael pulled away in shock. "How did you... did you just...?" 

"Don't trust Luke with your secrets, babe. He came to me yesterday to tell me you liked me. He said you'd probably chicken out so he told me. "Calum smiled softly. Michael blushed before kissing Calum again. 

"Thank god, cuz I was chickening out." Michael laughed. 

"Did he tell you?!" Luke called from the hall where he and Ashton had been trying to listen.

"No! He chickened out!" Calum laughed. 

"Dammit Michael!" Ashton yelled. 

"Ha! You owe me twenty bucks Ashton!" Luke grinned. 

"YOU BET ON ME!" Michael yelled. 

Ashton came in. "I bet that you would be brave enough and you two would discuss your feelings. Luke bet you'd chicken out and Calum would have to tell you his feelings first." 

Calum laughed as Michael cuddled against his chest blushing. "Okay okay we will leave you two alone." Ashton dragged Luke out. 

Calum pulled Micahel up for another kiss.


End file.
